


A Stumble Started It All

by Iptfog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iptfog/pseuds/Iptfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madame Malkin finds Harry's scars and Lucius gets pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> New at this please don't hate. '....' - thoughts "...." -spoken  
> Also all deatheaters were given full pardons due to the fact that the dark mark was secretly laced with an imperius potion. Note: Bellatrix is just nuts but no crime has ever been proven and she makes a living as a mercenary/assassin/spy filling whatever role is needed for her clients.

Harry stood on the little stool waiting as Madame Malkin measured the blonde for his robes. He was trying not to shake with fear. 'What if I have to take off my shirt, they'll know and laugh at me.' he was so wrapped up in his fears he didn't hear the blonde speak to him, nor did Harry notice when Madame Malkin moved towards him until he felt a blinding pain from the wounds on his chest.

*

Lucius had returned to Madame Malkin's just as she had finished Draco's measures. Draco ran up to him and whispered excited "That's Harry Potter! Hagrid brought him because his muggle relatives didn't want to come."  
Curious now, Lucius turned to look properly just in time to see Madame Malkin stumble. The notepad she held flew from her grasp and hit Potter in the chest causing the child to cry out in obvious pain.  
Madame Malkin seemed shocked that shouldn't have hurt enough for him to cry out. Lucius was the first to notice the blood seeping through his shirt and ran to his side lifting his shirt to see the damage. Potter tore the hem from his grasp as quickly as he could, but before he got it back down Lucious saw scars.

*

Harry starred at the man as he pulled Madame Malkin away spoke quickly near her ear. She paled visibly ran to the back room where Harry heard "St. Mungoes" and a whoosh. Harry considered running but his legs were shaking too bad. The blonde child tried to help him sit down and Harry was too scared to resist.

*

Draco knew something was very wrong, but he wasn't sure what. He wanted to ask but from the look on his father's face he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Instead he helped Harry sit because looked as if he would fall over otherwise. As he waited, Draco tried to figure out what could be bad enough to make his father's face that red. When Harry had first walked in Draco would have put him at 7 or 8 years old. Until Hagrid walked in and spoke with Madame Malkin. Why was Harry so small? Why did he look so terrified?  
At that point Madame Malkin returned with a woman in healer's robes. Draco saw the blood and was afraid. His father gave him some money and told him to go across to Fotescue's he would explain later. Draco didn't argue he simply ran for the door.

*

Lucius was suprised Draco had left so easily. He had expected an arguement, he made a mental note to find out why later. He turned back to the room as he heard a gasp. The sight that greeted him made him vow someone would pay. The child's back was covered in scars and open lashes some of which were inflamed and infected. He could see every bone pressing against the skin and realized why Potter was so small. He'd been starved. He walked around and found the only mark on Potter's chest was covered in a bandage. They couldn't see the wound. The healer began removing the bandages. Madame Malkin was on the floor behind the child, apparently fainted. And Potter looked to be in shock. The bandage came away to reveal it was packed with salt. Lucious had to force away his anger to actually see the wound.  
The word FREAK had been carved into his chest.

At this point Hagrid came in and demanded to know what we were doing to Harry. Before Lucius could even form a response the healer had stunned Hagrid and wrapped him from head to toe in conjured rope. From the look on her face she had wanted to cast something much more painful. The healer turned to Lucius and declared "I am taking Mr. Potter to St. Mungoes. You will have aurors pick up that oaf and then go straight to the minister of magic. I want those muggles in Azkaban, I don't care what you have to do get it done." With that she conjured a stretcher and bustled her patient through the floo.  
Lucius awoke Madame Malkin, summoned the aurors, and collected Draco before apparating to Malfoy Manor.

*

Narcissa heard Lucius and Draco come through the front door and knew immediately something was wrong. The only time they used the front door was when they needed to talk while they walked up the from the gates. She became even more worried when she saw their faces. Draco was pale and frightened, Lucius was furious. Lucius called a house elf and told her to put Draco in bed and bring him hot chocolate. They went into the study and Lucius explained what had occurred. Narcissa immediately turned and blasted the door from its frame in fury. She would have done more but her husband grabbed her hands and said "He will never go back. In fact I am going to use all my poltical power to get emergency custody, with your permission of course."  
"I'll prepare him a room and alert the house elves. I'm warning you now though, if anyone that had anything to do with this goes unpunished, I'm sending Bellatrix after them." With that she swept from the room to check on Draco.


	2. Never Going Back

Minister Fudge was just sitting down to a late lunch when Lucius swept and told his secretary they were not to be disturbed unless they sent for someone. Worried now Fudge immediately cast privacy wards and locked the door.  
"What has happened?"  
"I returned to Madame Malkin's to pick up my son and got more information than I wanted. Harry Potter is a victim of long term abuse by muggles."  
Fudge could tell from his tone, but had to ask "How bad is it?"   
"Lets put it this way. Malkin fainted, the healer attacked Hagrid when he came to retrieve the child, and Narcissa started blasting holes in the study." Fudge paled. For a healer to attack anyone is unheard of and Malkin lived through a war.  
"What do you want me to do?" Fudge asked determined to make those responsible pay. Most saw Fudge as a puppet, it was just an act. Most of the legislations Lucius supposedly made Fudge pass were Fudge's ideas using Lucius as a smokescreen.  
"The healer wants those muggles in Azkaban and I quite agree. I plan to ruin anyone partisan to this. Narcissa threatened to involve Bellatrix." Fudge winced. Everyone was aware of what Bellatrix did, but noone could do anything about it. She could blackmail the entire wizengamot and most of the ministry into almost anything. If you include threats to reveal that you hired a spy or assassin, then she had the entire ICW and most foreign ministries as well.  
Fudge sent a memo requesting the Potter wills be brought up immediately and began wording a proposal to the wizengamot to allow muggle child abuser a sentence in Azkaban before muggle prison. When Lucius quirked an eyebrow Fudge explained "In a muggle prison child abusers get the same treatment they gave the child if not worse, if it makes the news they'll be dead before the first week is over."

*

Lucius grinned viciously. The minister was as furious as he was. There was a knock on the door and Fudge called for them to enter. Lucius schooled his expression as a furious looking woman walked in and stated "The Potter wills are missing..."

*

Harry awoke in a room he did not recognize. It had pale yellow walls, light blue floor tiles, and a stark white ceiling. Just then a woman in wizard robes and an apron walked in.   
"My name is Healer Lucia. I'm the one who brought you from Madame Malkin's." The memories came crashing back and Harry panicked. 

*

Healer Lucia rushed to the child while summoning a calming draught. She hadn't expected him to start hyperventilating. When he was calm the healer asked "Why are so afraid?"  
"Y-you saw my sc-scars. I'm damaged, w-worthless, a freak. Now y-you'll s-send m-me b-back."  
"No, child." was heard from the door.

*

Narcissa walked into St. Mungoes. Lucius had had no trouble getting immediate emergency custody as the new head of the Department of Magical Children was Madame Malkin's nephew. He had everything but Lucius' signature already done before Lucius even got there. Lucius had sent her the paperwork before heading to speak to the minister. A quick stop at the healer's station and she headed for Harry's room. Outside the door stood two aurors. She showed them the paperwork and stepped into the room.  
"... W-worthless, a freak. Now y-you'll s-send m-me b-back."  
"No, child. You are not worthless. You are not a freak. You will never see those monsters again. My name is Narcissa Malfoy. My husband is currently working to insure you relatives never again set foot out from prison walls. When Healer Lucia says you are well enough to leave you will be staying with my family and I until you wish to leave. We have a bedroom set up for you and we will buy you anything you need or want. You will never again be hungry. You will never again be hit. If I can help it you will never again be unhappy."  
Narcissa could see the desperate longing in his eyes, but there was also wariness. He wanted to believe her, but couldn't bring himself to hope. No matter. She would show him she meant every word she had said. She would patiently and diligently work for his trust.  
Healer Lucia eyed her critically then apparently satisfied smile and said to Harry "Let me go get you some supper then you need a good night's rest." She gestured discreetly for Narcissa to follow her from the room.  
Once the door had shut behind them the healer turned around and stated bluntly "That is the luckiest child I have ever met. It is a miracle he suvived past his third birthday. I had to heal 37 improperly healed bone breaks and two recent breaks. Three apprentices fainted when they heard that. Every joint in his arms has been dislocated and improperly set multiple times. I swear if those muggles ever get out of prison I will hire your sister for the kind of contract she likes best. Healer's Oath be damned."  
Narcissa was stunned. Healer's swore a magical oath to never cause or knowingly allow harm. If they broke it they lost their magic. She refused to dwell on the injuries for fear she start destroying things again.  
As she watched the healer prepare Harry's supper of vegetable soup, fresh bread, roast chicken, and strawberry shortcake for pudding, Narcissa came to a decision.  
"Our family healer is retiring and I would like to hire you for the position."

*

Lucia paused. To be offered this chance was rare. Fro someone you just met it was unheard of. In most traditional pureblood families responsibilities were carried by three people. One parent, usually the father but not always, controlled financial responsibility and political power and was the one who worked if the family required. The other parent controlled staff responsibility social power was the one who made all decisions pertaining to any children. The family Healer made all medical and nutritional decisions for the entire family and was considered on equal standing to the parents. Lucia only had one question before she would agree.  
"Why me?"  
"Because you care more than any Healer I've seen before. You prepared his food yourself instead of ordering an apprentice to do it. You are furious on behalf of your patient instead of calm and detached as most Healers would be. That would be enough to hire you on the spot, but knowing you healed 39 bone breaks in a few hours without magically exhausting yourself means I'd probably beg if you refused. If you had used potions Harry would either be still screaming or unconscious for the next few days."  
Curiosity satisfied Lucia nodded. "I would honored to accept." With that she took her patient his supper.

*

Harry sat staring at the door trying to untangle his thoughts and emotions. It could have been seconds or hours later that the door opened. Healer Lucia came in carrying a tray followed by Mrs. Malfoy. Healer Lucia set the in front of him and said "Now i expect you to everything we bring you three meals a day. We need to get you healthy." Harry looked between the both of them and burst into tears. Mrs. Malfoy pulled him into a hug, and rocked him untill he had calmed down.  
"What's wrong sweety?" she murmured.   
"I didn't believe you."sniff"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon used to promise me things so it hurt more when I didn't get it. They would laugh because I believed them. Said I should have known better should be grateful they gave me what they did. Freaks don't deserve food. Freaks should sleep in the yard." Harry looked at the tray again and tears rolled down his cheeks again. "I've never gotten that much food in a week."

*

The aurors had been listening through the half open door. One of them muttered "If the healer hires Bellatrix, I'll help pay for it." The other snorted "There'll be enough people volunteering to help pay for that no one person'll have to contribute more than a knut and she'll still get double her fee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix's favorite kind of contract is no holds barred make their life a living hell and usually includes spells to stop any form of suicide even by proxy. Like I said before Bellatrix is nuts.  
> Also I need ideas for what to call the wizarding version of Alzheimer's or dementia and no i won't tell you why you'll just have to keep reading =P  
> Questions, comments, and kudos welcome.


	3. The Culprit is Revealed

When the Minister sent an urgent memo to the department of records, Ellen Portac knew something serious had happened. As the department head she rarely retrieved documents herself, but wanted to make sure there were no mistakes, so she made her way to the wills archive. From there her day went downhill fast.

*

"The Potter wills are missing, and when I contacted Gringotts I was informed they were never read. They were sealed the day after they died by Albus Dumbledore supposedly acting on order of the Wizengamot. I checked that order was never given."  
Lucius stared shocked.  
"Do not mention this to ANYONE. You may go." After she left fudge turned to Lucius "What are we going to do now? We can't arrest Dumbledore without more proof and we can't get more proof without alerting Dumbledore. He may not be head of the Wizengamot anymore ,or even on it for that matter, but he still holds a lot of sway."  
Lucius had a brilliant idea. "Begin an investigation into abused children at Hogwarts. Word it in a way so no one can tell if you suspect abuse at Hogwarts or just abused students. Then prepare a public apology for the closing of Hogwarts and contact Baeuxbaton's and Durmstrang. Offer assistance in paying for homeschooling tutors and ask the more wealthy purebloods to house muggleborns and their families for the school year. Don't look so sceptical. You know as well as I do that before we joined Voldemort most purebloods simply wanted to teach muggleborns about pureblood traditions before they came to Hogwarts. All that Mudbloods and muggles should die crap came after we already had the mark. I guarantee the purebloods will jump at the chance to introduce them to pureblood traditions. Now if you'll excuse me I have a school board to threaten."  
Fudge laughed as he stepped into the fireplace. Anyone who knew Lucius beyond his public reputation knew that wasn't how he worked. He gained peoples trust enough that he could tell them something was necessary and they wouldn't ask why.

*

When Harry woke the next morning he didn't want to open his eyes. He was sure he would be back in his cupboard. He wished he could go back to his dream. Back to Mrs. Malfoy and Healer Lucia. Just then he heard someone whispered "Mom, is he okay? He went all tense."

*

Narcissa looked up from the child psychology text Healer Lucia had loaned her to see Harry jerk around to stare at her. Harry flung himself from the bed wrapped her in a hug and said "You're real." before sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Draco, why don't you go let Healer Lucia know that Harry's awake." He nodded and left the room.

*

Draco took his time looking for Healer Lucia to give Harry time to calm down. His father had told him Harry's family had treated him worse than Grandpa had treated house elves. That told Draco more than he wanted to know. His mom had told him no one had ever been nice to Harry and reminded him of the time his friend Pansy had thanked Dobby and the elf had burst into tears. He'd been told Harry had never had friends and was determined to be the best friend he could and make sure Harry knew he wasn't a freak.

*

When Lucius arrived at St. Mungoes he was nervous. He wasn't sure how well his annoncement was going to go over with Draco and Harry. When he entered Harry's room Draco was explaining Quidditch to Harry who was wide-eyed with fascination. His wife approached "I've hired Healer Lucia as our Family Healer." He nodded in the healers direction.  
"Boys?" Harry flinched and Lucius made a mental note not to use that word. "I have some bad news."  
Harry started shaking until Draco wrapped him in a hug and whispered something in his ear. Harry visibly brightened at that. Draco looked up then "Yes, Father?"  
"You two won't be going to Hogwarts this year." Harry didn't seem to care much but Draco stiffened. "Why not?"  
"The Ministry and the school board are closing Hogwarts until they can complete an investigation. We will be hosting a few other students and their families for the year and hiring private tutors." Draco looked excited now.   
"Other people are coming to live with us? Who? Who?"  
Lucius smiled "A muggleborn named Hermione Granger and her parents, a half-blood named Seamus Finnegan and his parents, a pureblood named Neville Longbottom, and a pureblood named Susan Bones, but she'll only be there while her aunt is at work."  
Draco was almost bouncing up and down "This is gonna be so cool! We can all play Quidditch and go boating on the pond and go horseback riding." Harry was staring at Draco with wide eyes again. They would have to make sure Draco understood he couldn't take advantage of Harry just because he seemed to adore him.  
Lucius followed Narcissa and the healer into the hall.  
"What has happened?"his wife demanded. Lucius glanced at the aurors and the other healers before casting a privacy ward around the three of them.   
"This does not get out. It would ruin any chance of things working out in Harry's favor. Dumbledore illegally sealed the Potter wills and placed Harry with his relatives. Closing the school was the only way to get Harry out of his clutches and hosting firstyears was the only way to make sure he stayed with us. Dumbledore cannot find out until we have enough proof. As far as everyone is concerned we hit a dead end with our search of who put Harry with his relatives, and a ministry employee was discussing the abuse with his wife when their son mentioned he knew several other abuse victims in his year at Hogwarts but refused to give names because their parents would find out. All Hogwarts students will be having mandatory counciling sessions weekly and Baeuxbaton's and Durmstrang are implementing the same policy. The minister made an announcement requesting all parents of Hogwarts to come to his office immediately after I informed him the board had agreed to close the school. Surprisingly quite a few non-ministry-workers showed up. There was some sort of tour going on for muggleborns and half-bloods, the tour guide escorted them to the office and continued the tour with the children. Most people sent their children to the other schools with guaranteed acceptance and free tuition for the year. Arthur Weasley is sending his children to Durmstrang. Madame Bones insisted that until the investigation was complete every child recieve a protective amulet that could only be removed by their counselor. Mr. and Mrs. Granger suggested stripping the abusers of their magic and putting them in muggle prison. When asked why Mrs. Granger gave a look that Bellatrix would fear and said child abusers usually commit suicide a month in due to the treatment from the other prisoners and that's if they aren't killed the first day. I think your sister would really like her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the students I've chosen for the Malfoys to host? Should I add anyone else later? If so who?
> 
> The purebloods are going to have group outings for all the students. Any ideas for semi-educational magical attractions?


	4. Enter Severus Snape Stage Left

Severus Snape was sitting in the sunroom of Prince Manor when an owl delivered the Daily Prophet. He glanced at the headline and promptly sprayed coffee all over the owl, who screeched indignantly before raking him with its talons and flying away. Severus didn't even register the pain as he frantically read the article.

BOY-WHO-LIVED VICTIM OF ABUSE. HOGWARTS CLOSES FOR INVESTIGATION. by Rita Skeeter.  
(Below the headline were front and back pictures of a severely immaciated dark haired child covered in scars with the word FREAK carved deeply in his chest. Severus recognized them as the kind taken for medical records, meaning someone had stolen them and would go to prison if caught. The photos were covered with a charm so they wouldn't be visible to anyone under seventeen.)

The minister of magic announced today that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry will be closed until further notice pending an investigation into child abuse.  
Baeuxbaton's and Durmstrang have offered guaranteed acceptance and free tuition to all Hogwarts students. The Ministry has also offered assistance for those who wish to hire homeschooling tutors. Several pureblood families have opened their homes to muggleborn families or those whose homes do not have the necessary warding or cannot supervise training for health or employment reasons. So parents have quite a few options to choose from. All students will be required to attend weekly counseling sessions at the ministry and are now required to have yearly physicals.

As for the investigation, all teachers will be investigated as well as any parent or other relative with even the slightest suspicion cast on them during the investigation. The ministries of five neighboring countries have sent aurors to assist in the investigation. The ministry has declared child safety to be it's top priority. If you have any information that could help in this investigation speak with Aurors Shacklbolt or Dawlish. If you have suspicions of child abuse, no matter how small, send your name, who you suspect, and why as well as any other pertinent information in a letter directly to the office of the minister as he is personally leading the investigation.

On to the matter of Harry Potter. Emergency custody has been given to an unnamed pureblood family whose patriarch and heir were there when abuse was first discovered in Madam Malkin's. His abusers (his muggle aunt and uncle) were arrested and are awaiting trial in Azkaban. The investigation into who put him there has hit a wall. That's right! Muggle abusers of magical children will spend half their sentence in Azkaban before being transfered to a muggle prison. Before you get confused let me explain. Muggle prison is always a death sentence for child abusers, usually after months of torture by other inmates. In muggle prison many of the inmates turned to crime only to provide for their wives and children. There is even talk of doing the same for magical child abusers. After atripping them of their magic of course. Harry Potter is currently being treated at St. Mungoes for.... Well I'll spare you the details because I wish I didn't know them myself, but I will say this that child was just as lucky to survive each day since as he was to survive that killing curse. His healer has asked for everyone to give him some peace and I, the most invasive reporter in Britain, am going to beg you to do so. We have been assured we will be kept up to date on his health and that child deserves peace more than anyone in the world.

*

As Severus stepped from the floo he was assaulted by noise. The ministry was chaos. Hundreds of Aurors were coming and going. Memos and owls filled the air so thickly you couldn't see the ceiling. Before he could move someone slammed into him from the fireplace he had just vacated. He turned to see Lucius Malfoy.  
"Ah Severus, I assume you are here about the investigation. Come with me, I was just going to speak to the minister."  
Severus followed as best he could which wasn't well. He was glad he knew where they were going as he had already lost sight of Lucius. When he entered the minister's office after the minister put up privacy wards, but before either of them could speak Severus stated "Dumbledore placed Potter with his relatives."  
"We know." the minister stated calmly.  
Severus had opened his more to demand answers when Lucius cut him off. "Think. Why would he place Harry there to be abused? What would he gain? There is something bigger going on."  
Just then the privacy and locking wards shattered as Dumbledore walked in. Severus was shoved behind the door unnoticed.  
"You will release Potter to my custody immediately. You will reopen Hogwarts and you will drop this investigation nonsense."  
"No, I don't think I will." the minister replied.  
"Have you lost your SENSE, Potter needs to be trained! The prophecy states he is the only who can kill Voldemort when he returns!"  
"Voldemort is NOT coming back! He never succeeded in making a Hurcrux and his body was cremated! And why does training include years of abuse?" Lucius demanded.  
"He needs to have a savior complex and abuse was the best way to ensure that. Otherwise he may run when Voldemort comes after him." At that he pulled his wand. "You will do as I say, or I swear I'll kill you where stand!"  
Both the minister and Lucius cast stunners. Dumbledore blocked the them but missed that Severus had cast a disarming at the same time. His wand flew from his hand as aurors came through the still open door. As he was proficient in wandless magic, they immediately knocked him unconscious and floated him to a cell.  
"I think he might have E.L.F.S." Lucius said after the aurors had finished taking their statements.  
"Have what?" Fudge asked.  
"Elderly Ligilimens Fading Syndrome."Severus explained. "Or Excessive Legilimency Fading Syndrome depending on who you ask. It's exceedingly rare but it would explain a lot of his actions in past couple of decades. It causes paranoia which continues to get worse until it causes the violent stage, which I think is just starting if he has it, then memory loss followed by death. It won't be hard to test for. Why do you know about it Lucius? The only reason I've heard of it is because I studied its counterpart E.L.E.O.N. Excessive Legilimency Exposure Occlumens Neurosis."  
"My father had it. Draco still has nightmares." Lucius shuddered "Me too occasionally."  
"Was there anything else you needed Severus?" the minister asked.  
"Yes. I, Severus Tobias Snape, Head of the Prince Family, swear on my magic and title that I have never abused a child. So mote it be." Magic swirled around Severus before settling around him in a soft glow that would dissipate in a few minutes.  
The minister spluttered "But your students hate you!"  
"A single mistake in potions could kill every student in the room. If my students fear me they work harder to avoid making a mistake that could anger me. Occasionally I have a student who takes it too personal and I keep them after class and explain it to them."  
Snape saw understanding dawn in Lucius' eyes. "Now I get it. Before I forget Narcissa and Healer Lucia have asked me to request a ministry secured portkey for Harry's discharge tomorrow."  
"They think someone will try to hijack it!"  
"Narcissa has gone into mama bear mode and the healer is even worse. She caught an apprentice trying to sneak into Harry's room for an autograph and hung her upside down in the lobby for two hours." Lucius was desparately trying not to laugh. "She was wearing a skirt."  
They all laughed at that before Severus said "So you're the 'un-named pureblood family' then?"  
"Yes we are. I was going to send you an owl asking if you would tutor the handful of students we're housing for the year. You know Draco has been wanting his godfather around more."  
"Do you really need to ask?" Severus replied. "Let me know when need me. Until then I think I'll be working on crafting a potion to romove hate scars. I have a feeling the normal kind won't work on all the scars Potter has, at least not the one on his chest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story broke Rita Skeeter as she was serious about leaving Harry alone lol
> 
> Decided to use Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test for my inspiration on the disease names. 
> 
> Each description of muggle prison for child abusers is what the speaker thinks happens not necessarily the truth that's why they differ


	5. Aunt Bella

Bellatrix Lestrange stepped into the international floo in Sydney Australia. She had been hired to protect three elderly potions masters on an ingredient gathering expedition. Normally she wouldn't have taken a job like this, but one of the potions master had contacted her separately and asked her to spy on the other two during the trip. She was convinced one of them was trying to steal her journal on crumple-horned snorkacs for Xenophelius Lovegood. Since it was two assignments at once she accepted them both.  
As she stepped into the sitting room at Malfoy Manor she saw a woman she didn't recognize reading in a chair. She noticed the robes and said, "So you're the new healer then?"  
"Yep." the other replied while continuing to read. "Guess that makes you the crazy Aunt."  
Bellatrix laughed. "Oh I like you."  
Narcissa walked in with a little dark-haired child holding her hand.  
"Who's the boy?" Bellatrix asked.  
When said boy flinched violently at the word she asked, "Need me to look after someone, sis?"  
The healer snorted, "Believe me, if it wasn't being taken care of you'd have hundreds of people trying to pay you to handle it." she said just before Narcissa said, "This is Harry. We were given emergency custody of him."  
Bellatrix knelt down in front of the child. "Hi there. My name is Bellatrix, but you can call me Aunt Bella. Why are you so afraid?"  
Narcissa went to answer for him, but Bellatrix gave her a look and she kept quiet.  
"I don't like meeting new people. They might send me back." he said quietly, shaking slightly.  
"Do you know what the difference in emergency custody and the regular kind is?" he shook his head still not meeting her eyes. "It means that no one can take you away as long as you still want to stay here. If someone were to pick you up and carry you out the door and you didn't want to go or they didn't plan on letting come back safely they would never get you out of the house. You'd simply float out of their hands when they tried to leave. You can stay here forever if you want to and by signing the paper to get you, Lucius and Narcissa said they want you here for as long as you'll stay. They don't want you to leave anymore than you do."  
Harry looked at her with tears in his eyes. "They want me? They want me to stay?"  
Narcissa knelt down and hugged him. "Of course we do! We want to keep you and take care of you and make sure you are happy!"  
After Harry had stopped crying Narcissa told him to go tell Draco to wash up for lunch the other students would be here then.  
"Other students?" Bella asked when he had left.  
"You haven't read the paper in a while have you? That was Harry Potter. Dumbledore put him with muggle relatives so they would abuse him. Hogwarts has been closed and several pureblood families are hosting other students and their families for the year while the ministry investigates abuse. Six wizards including Dumbledore, three witches, and over three dozen muggles have been arrested so far and are awaiting trial in Azkaban."  
Bellatrix laughed until she was she was lying on the floor completely out of breath.

*

Draco and Harry were walking towards the dining room.  
"Your aunt is kinda scary." Harry said in a small voice.  
"Yeah, but she's the good kind of scary." Draco replied.  
"There's a good kind of scary?" Harry asked confused.  
"Of course. She scares other people so they won't mess with us. If they are too scared of her we don't have to deal with them."  
"That makes sense."Harry said nodding.  
Really everything Draco said made sense. He explained anything Harry didn't understand without getting upset or making Harry feel bad for it. He somehow always knew when Harry was embarrassed or upset about something and always made sure he knew was okay before doing something to take his mind off it. He had been surprised that Harry had never heard of Quidditch but instead of making fun of him he spent the whole day teaching him about it. Harry really liked spending time with Draco and he seemed to like spending time with Harry. Harry figured that would change now that Draco had other people to spend time with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I've been sick for a couple of months now and am just too tired to write as much as I would like. I also ran into difficulty with the other students. I don't know how things are going to play out when they find out famous Harry Potter will be living with them. 
> 
>  
> 
> For some reason I keep seeing Bellatrix as a mixture of Johnny Depp's portrayal of the mad hatter (I haven't seen through the looking glass yet so that may have changed his character, I don't know), Katja Petrikovich and The Frog from Red 2, with a few other traits I don't exactly know where they came from, such as how she handled Harry. If you see any other characters mixed in let me know. =)


End file.
